At Leaf Bar
by Pyrodarkangel
Summary: Summary; Whilst working at Leaf Bar, Sakura has a little secret which she doesn’t want to tell the rest of her friends, read to find out. Warning; lemon involved, ItaSaku .


Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters.

A/N; This fic is non-massacre where Sasuke never left but still holds a competitive relationship with his brother.

Summary; Sakura has a little secret which she doesn't want to tell the rest of her friends, read to find out. Warning; lemon involved[ItaSaku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruno!"

"Haruno Sakura, get your ass out here!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the demand. She was late for work, only three weeks into her new job, after being training all day with her squad. At 21 Haruno Sakura was a medic-nin captain of an ANBU squad. After becoming a medic nin at 16, she worked at the hospital in her spare time for two years until she decided to put her talents to more use in the field, and successfully passed the jounin exams and ANBU exams in the same year, her hard training paying off with Naruto and Kakashi's help.

"Haruno!"

"Hold on, I'm getting changed!" Sakura yelled back, still in her training gear. She stripped off her sweaty clothes and quickly stepped into the back shower and out in 2 minutes. After drying herself and putting on her delicates, she pulled up her thigh high patterned fishnet tights attaching them to the suspenders on her underwear. Stepping into her black pleated miniskirt, she threw on her tank top, black with the red writing "Leaf", pulled up black arm warmers and hurried out of the room.

"Alright, I'm here now," she exclaimed, arriving at the front. The boss, a woman glanced at her and replied, "Okay! Now get to the bar, we're understaffed tonight!". Strapping on her black high heeled suede boots she made her way to the bar, quickly clipped her long pink hair back and began to take orders. She had only applied for this job to get extra money to buy a better flat than the one she's in now, as even though she was in ANBU, her money always went on replacement weapons. Leaf bar only recruited shinobi as it was a shinobi bar.

"The usual?" she asked a shadow who appeared at the corner of the bar moments after her arrival.

"Sure", the figure replied over the counter.

"Sex on the Beach it is," the man's eyes widened.

"Really, that would be my dreams come true", he smirked.

"You wish", Sakura replied as she made the drink and slid it in front of him, "Only in your wildest dreams Kotetsu-kun". Whilst working with Tsunade she often had to work with the chuunins Kotetsu and Izumo, and the three of them became thoroughly acquainted with each other, and he visited the bar regularly to flirt and have a chat.

"Oh," he complained, "So how was your day today? Did you pummel your team?", he eyed, changing the subject quickly.

"It was usual just training and I don't pummel my team-mates, well only if they're disrespectful really", Sakura corrected, and "What else would I be doing?"

"Maybe chasing after a certain younger Uchiha?" Kotetsu teased lightly.

Sakura "hmph"ed in response, "No fun that one, he's so hopeless."

At 16, Sakura had given up after 4 years of pursuing the young Uchiha, leaving Ino and other fangirls to pursue him to their delight. But the quest was fruitless and after a year, Ino had moved onto others and was now currently dating her ex-team-mate and the head of the ANBU tactical squad, Shikamaru. Only lately after attaining captain status had Sasuke started taking interest in his ex-team-mate, to which Sakura responded by totally ignoring him.

"Who's hopeless?" a voice to the side of her responded.

"Speak of the devil," Kotetsu mumbled, "Literally." He whispered to Sakura, "Looks like the human ice cube has finally began to thaw."

"Well as I said he has no hope in hell," Sakura whispered back. Speaking up she looked directly at the newest arrival, "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Just finished my mission and wanted a drink," replied the person in question.

Sakura rolled her eyes in response and turned back to Kotetsu, "Like I said earlier." She turned around to give her friend a refill to find Sasuke had retreated to his regular corner of the bar, watching intently.

"Oh well you can always focus on the other one, Sakura," Kotetsu offhandedly remarked.

"Who? Itachi-san?", Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been hanging around him lately." Kotetsu returned the look.

"What? Utter nonsense!" she exclaimed.

"How about Wednesday?" Kotetsu questioned, eyebrows raised.

Sakura nearly blushed at the question. "I barely see him. I just bumped into him at the ANBU headquarters after his mission, he needed a check-up and I volunteered to check him."

"Barely…interesting. And how did your lunch with him go?" The older man grinned in triumph when her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How do you know about that!" Sakura asked.

"I see things, anyhow look at nine o'clock", he said pointedly. Sakura swivelled her head to see the elder Uchiha at the end at the bar, who waved at eye contact with the kunoichi. "I'll see you around then Sakura and enjoy your night", Kotetsu tactfully said when he regained eye contact with his friend and then he winked and turned to exit the bar.

"Bye," Sakura replied, then turned her attention to the elder Uchiha, currently walking towards her area of the bar. He sat on the stool nearest to her and smiled a rare smile.

"Hello, Itachi, what would you like?" Sakura smiled back, remembering the first time she met him, where she accidentally blanked him in the jounin headquarters.

"Hi there," Itachi answered, "Cold sake, please, and two glasses."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "You've got company coming?" She asked.

"Nope, you're joining me for a drink."

Sakura got out a sake bottle and poured it into two glasses. Handing one to Itachi, they chinked glasses and sipped. "Right, excuse me, but I have to get back to work," she smiled.

"Wait." Sakura turned around. "What time do you get off work?" Itachi asked. "At 2," she answered.

"I was going to walk Sakura home today, aniki," a familiar voice sounded behind Itachi, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not a kid, I can walk home on my own."

Sasuke smirked, and looked triumphantly at Itachi, "Looks like she doesn't want to be walked home, aniki."

"Who said anything about walking home, Sasuke," Itachi turned back to Sakura, "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night."

"I would love to," Sakura smiled sweetly. Sasuke huffed and walked away. "Looks like he got his wires in a knot," she remarked.

"He just can't stand it that he can't get what he wants," Itachi drained the sake glass, and looked at the clock, it was 10pm. "Sure you can't get off work earlier?"

"I was late, so I've got to stay at least til the end of my shift, we're understaffed as it is." She sighed, "But I'll see you later." The kunoichi finished her sake too and went back to serving up drinks.

Soon 2am rolled around, and Sakura finished that last drink she was making for a large order and stripped off her arm warmers. Looking around for Itachi, and not finding him she concluded he must've left earlier. Gathering her things quickly, she looked around the bar one more time before walking out the door.

"Looking for someone Sakura," a voice outside the door asked." Sakura smiled, "I thought you left." Itachi smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, "Not when we have other things to do," he breathed into her ear. She shivered in delight. "You know people might see us here, and get the wrong idea."

"No idea is wrong, anyhow," he kissed her passionately, "You still haven't told your friends, we're seeing each other, it might be good that people see this," he murmured as he started to kiss her neck.

"That's only because I have no time anymore, you know that Itachi, and shishou would probably have you castrated…"She trailed off, as he smirked into her neck and bit down gently. Tsunade was very protective of her apprentice and had warned off many suitors, but not this one.

"She'll find out anyway," he whispered as he picked up the kunoichi and sped her quickly to her apartment. Unlocking the door with a copy of her key, he made his way to her bedroom, dropping her on the bed, "Besides" he smirked, "I missed you."

Sakura laughed, sitting up., "I keep on forgetting how fast you can.." Sakura couldn't continue the sentence as Itachi had sat beside her and silenced her with his hand on her cheek, his lips on hers, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her. Sakura moaned into the kiss, lifting her hands up to his dark soft locks.

He started to trail kisses across her jaw line and down to her neck, and stopped at the junction where the neck meets the shoulders to bite down. She arched her back where Itachi's other hand was as he lowered her onto the bed, his mouth not breaking contact with her neck. Leaving one hand behind her, his other trailed down her body to her legs to unzip her boots, slipping her feet out of them, leaving them to drop to the floor, shortly followed by his own shoes.

His mouth returned to hers and his hands went to the rim of her underwear and with a smooth practised motion he detached them from her suspenders and effectively stripped them off. Sakura broke the kiss and smiled at him. "A bit quick aren't we?" she breathed into his ear before attacking his own neck, her hands roaming his abs to the rim of his t-shirt. Moving back a bit, she lifted it up and had it off a second later, in which he took the opportunity to ravish her neck again, giving her toe-curling kisses. As she arched her back in pleasure, he bit a cloth covered breast presented, whilst unsnapping her bra, shucking both items of clothing off after. He smirked sexily at her, as she slightly pouted.

Licking her neck, he lowered his mouth to her now unclothed breasts, and took one tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Sakura gasped in bliss as in turn took the other one into his mouth. After his ministrations he moved up to her open mouth, biting her lower lip as she wrapped her arms round his back kissing him. His hand moved down to her skirt and unzipped her skirt. Lifting her up slightly, he removed her skirt throwing the item in question behind him, and his fingers trailed to her underwear. He smirked as he felt she was already wet. Sakura reached down to his trousers, unbuttoning one and Itachi stood up quickly to dispose of them. Returning to his lover, their mouths met again, as his chest pressed against hers. His hand once against travelled to her between her open legs as he moved her underwear to one side and slid a finger into her wet folds. She broke the kiss as he brought her near to her climax, sending her over the edge when he bit down on her neck adding another finger.

Catching her breath, her hand travelled down to caress the evident bulge in his boxers, one hand at the band of the boxers pulling them down and off, the other taking him into her hand, making him lose control and rip her underwear off. Kissing her fervently, he positioned his tip at her entrance and slid into her fully, making her hips buck and her back arch in ecstasy, whilst her nails raked down his back. He pulled back slowly only to sheathe himself inside her again, this time reaching that little rough patch making her breathless. Repeating this action, and knowing exactly what she wanted, he thrusted inside her again and again, faster and faster, bringing her to the brink of her orgasm and over the edge, as she screamed his name as waves of pleasure were released. After a final deep thrust, Itachi moaned in pleasure as he emptied himself within her.

After a couple of moments for the couple to regain their breath, Itachi pulled out of her and pulled her to his chest, smiling at her lovingly. "You know, you will have to tell them one day. It's been a year already."


End file.
